


Spanking Diplomacy

by Sandboy28



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bugs, Cute teen Loki, Flabingo, Fruit, Laxatives, Loki lives!, Mischief, after spanking cuddles, bare bottom paddling, bread boards, diplomats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: When diplomats arrive at the palace, Loki is a mischievous little devil. Spankings follow! Cranky diplomats, Strict Odin, Sweet Frigga, Sympathetic Thor, adorable sixteen year old Loki and one little bottom paddled soundly!





	Spanking Diplomacy

Discipline is an important part of any child’s life. This is true of everyone, rich or poor, famous or obscure. It was an integral part of the upbringing of the sons of Odin. This fact was widely known in Asgard. It was nearly impossible not to hear the sound of bare little bottoms being smacked and the resulting pitiful crying throughout the palace from time to time. Thor and Loki were as well behaved as any other children for the most part. This was due in large measure to the fact that their parents applied stinging punishment to their little bottoms as needed.  
Thor received relatively few paddlings growing up compared to his little brother, Loki. Of the two children, Thor was more level headed and concerned with the concept of right and wrong. Not that Loki was a bad child, he just had an unfortunate streak of mischief in him that he could scarcely control. For this reason he often found himself over one or the other parent’s knees, having his little bottom tanned. As always, he would behave himself for a period of time afterward. Usually the length of time it took for his little behind to stop smarting. Then another jape would be cooked up and the process would be repeated.  
The citizens of Asgard loved both children. Many of them were the unwitting victims of Loki’s mischief but found it easy to forgive the boy his naughtiness. He was just so sweet natured and adorable, so downright cute that they could not remain angry for long. They also knew that the poor little prince would have the daylights spanked out of him afterward. Hard feelings never seemed to take hold. Each time, Loki would go round and apologize, his huge blue green eyes wide and his dark brows arched high over that handsome little face. His apologies were so sincere and he always coupled them with an offer to spank his little bottom. Very few took him up on it.  
The notable exception to this was a certain visiting dignitary who, upon being outrageously pranked by Loki demanded not only for the young prince to be severely spanked, but to be able to watch it happen!  
It was a warm Spring day in Asgard when the delegation from Deneb called round to visit The All Father and discuss joining the Realms. He and his wife were humourless, severe people whom Loki thought would benefit from a good laugh. The mischievous sixteen year old despised pomp and formality but submitted to wearing his best uniform and being on his best behaviour, at least outwardly! Odin gave Loki a stern lecture beforehand, warning him not to perpetrate any japes on the couple or their entourage. Loki had respectfully promised, his fingers crossed behind his back.  
The first day went relatively smoothly. The visiting couple were shown around Asgard by Thor and treated to a brief history lesson about the realm and its people. Loki followed his brother silently, lending only his cuteness to the situation. Twice he was looked upon with stern scrutiny by the woman. Loki thought she looked like an angry shrew and nearly burst out laughing imagining it.  
Day two went a lot worse for the visitors. In the morning, their breakfast was interrupted by a savage case of diarrhea, courtesy of Loki. It was chalked up to eating strange food in another environment. In fact, Loki had impregnated the fruit with a laxative! At mid day, while the Ambassador and his wife sat in the garden having tea with Odin and Frigga, Flabingo, Frigga’s pink Flamingo went out of his skull and attacked the pair, pecking and flapping his wings at the man especially. The gardener had to confine the animal to his cage until the couple could be removed. Odin and Frigga apologized profusely, not understanding why the bird suddenly went out of its skull. Odin began at this point to be suspicious.  
The last straw was the evening meal. If not for Thor’s eagle eye Loki might have gotten away with this one too. As they ate the food on the Ambassador’s plate began to move. Suddenly small, black bugs began to crawl from the meat. Thor observed Loki twirling his fingers just under the edge of the table. The woman emitted a blood curdling scream and fainted dead away! Her husband spat his food on the floor and grabbed his wife, shouting for help. “Is this how Asgard welcomes its visitors?” The man growled, fanning his unconscious wife. Loki started to rise in order to run but Thor caught his arm in a vice like grip.  
“Father, here is your culprit.” Loki’s eyes grew huge and his brows climbed his forehead nearly to his hair line! His face drained of colour and his lower lip began to work soundlessly as he looked left and right for any escape. “Make them go away, Loki!” Thor growled. Loki immediately waved them away.  
“Loki Odinson! What have you done!” Odin bellowed, walking around the table.  
“Done?” The Ambassador said, confused. “It is bugs, All Father. How could the boy get bugs into our food without our seeing it?”  
“He has magic at his disposal.” Frigga said, pressing her lips together angrily. Loki, seeing that the jig was definitely up, opted for throwing himself on his parents’ mercy.  
“I’m…I’m s…sorry! It was a harmless joke!” His voice broke under stress as Thor handed him over to his father.  
“Your joke made this poor woman faint! I am going to tan your bottom thoroughly and you will apologize to these nice people!” Loki looked at the Ambassador, gulping at the severe expression on the man’s face.  
“I’m very sorry sir.” He squeaked. The Ambassador’s wife awoke and looked around, confused.  
“What has happened?” She asked, her pale face sweaty and her expression puzzled.  
“The young prince used magic to infest our meals with insects. I demand to witness his punishment!” Odin jerked Loki to his feet and brought him around the table to his own chair. He roughly jerked the teen over his knees and lowered his britches to mid thigh. Spying a small bread board on the table he dumped its contents on the table and hefted it in his hand. Loki gasped fearfully as he realized he was about to be paddled.  
“My son, you are guilty of disrupting an official function and bringing harm to an Ambassador to Asgard. I hereby sentence you to a sound paddling!” The All Father raised his arm high and began to paddle the daylights out of Loki’s bare bottom. The wooden paddle made a loud, snapping noise as it impacted his flesh. Loki arched his back and howled at the ferocious sting! Frigga flinched at every swat and frowned as her youngest child howled and cried. Thor looked on with sympathy for his little brother. Odin applied twenty five swats to Loki’s tender little bottom in total, leaving him panting, crying and his bottom bright red.  
The Ambassador’s anger begun to wane halfway through the punishment and by the time it was finished, he obviously felt badly for the well punished young prince.  
“I must admit that my wife and I thought your sons to be spoiled before we met them. Having seen this I change my mind. Please do not strike the boy any more on my behalf.”  
Odin was surprised by this admission and Frigga smiled at the man’s compassionate plea. Loki lay over Odin’s lap bawling his eyes out, his poor little bottom stinging so badly he could barely hold still.  
“You said the child used magic to prank us.” The woman began. “Please use the same magic to heal the poor child’s bottom. I cannot bear to hear him cry.”  
“Under ordinary circumstances I would let my son suffer for at least a day. However I will heal him if it is your wish.” Odin lay his huge hand over Loki’s small bottom and a green mist swirled over it. Loki immediately relaxed and his tears dried up. Odin pulled his britches up and stood him on his feet. The young prince knuckled his eyes like a toddler and looked to the Ambassador meekly.  
“I’m very sorry I pranked you sir. Thank you for your mercy.” Loki began to cry again, this time from guilt and the woman reached out to Loki. The sad teen flew into her arms and she comforted him until his tears stopped again.  
“There, there Little One. We have children ourselves. We must have seemed very severe to you. I am sorry my dear. We recently suffered a death in our family and were still grieving when we received your father’s generous invitation. It was not aimed at you.” She patted Loki’s bottom and rubbed his back tenderly. Frigga smiled as she looked on.  
“I hope this has not put you off of Asgard.” Odin said humbly.  
“Certainly not.” The man replied, giving the boy a gentle pat on his bottom. “We are impressed with your people and welcome you to visit us.” Loki broke the embrace with the woman and stepped up to the Ambassador who drew him into a gentle hug.  
“Loki and Thor seem like good boys. Our children are not nearly so well behaved.” Odin and Frigga looked at one another, amazed at this statement. Loki emitted a jaw-cracking yawn. “He is tired, bless his heart. Are you tired, Little One?”  
“Yes ma’am.” Loki replied meekly, rubbing his eyes. Frigga stood and excused herself, guiding her youngest son to his chambers for a post spanking nap.  
“He always falls asleep after a spanking. I do not know why.” Odin observed.  
“Spankings are exhausting for children.” The Ambassador replied. When you spank a child they are tense and frightened. The pain and trauma wear them out. When it is over and they can finally relax they are sleepy.” This made perfect sense to Odin.  
“We have always spanked our sons in their bed chambers because of it.” Odin shared. Thor politely excused himself and the remaining three talked for over an hour, finally agreeing on a bond between the two realms.  
Two hours after the dignitaries left, Odin paid his son a visit in his chambers. Loki was awake and sitting on his bed, looking downcast and pitiful.  
“Hello my son. Can I come in and talk with you?” Odin asked, seeming much less angry to the boy.  
“Yes sir.” Loki said softly. The All Father walked up to the side of the bed and sat down by his son, drawing him into a warm hug. “I’m sorry for what I did papa.” The teen said, his voice breaking. A tear tracked down his long, handsome face.  
“I know my good son. I am sorry for paddling you so hard. It must have been very painful.” Odin patted and rubbed his back gently.  
“I…I deserved it. I feel terrible for making that nice lady faint.” Odin smiled and cuddled Loki even closer.  
“Well, she is fine now and it may have helped us become friends with them.”  
“It did?” Loki squeaked adorably.  
“Yes. The Ambassador and his wife felt so sorry for you they opened up to me and we became fast friends. I can thank that little bottom of yours.” He reached back and gently patted Loki’s little rump.  
“I’m glad papa.” Odin smiled and broke the embrace, looking lovingly down at his son. “Papa?”  
“Yes my baby.”  
“Next time, maybe it would be better if I just give them hugs instead of pranking them.” Loki said, looking adorable. Odin chuckled.  
“Yes, that sounds much better.” He said, his heart filling with love for his young son.


End file.
